This specification relates to systems for managing execution of incident response plans.
An incident communication system can serve as the central notification center for operations-related emergencies and for routine communications. Control centers associated with enterprises can have well documented response plans and procedures in place to handle daily or routine to emergency business interruptions, referred to as incidents. To implement such plans, operators of the control centers typically have to execute the plans manually, usually by looking up notification plans (e.g., whom to contact, under what circumstances, and which channels of communication to be used) in safety manuals and bookbinders. Before beginning a call sequence, to be initiated during a specific incident, operators first locate information identifying which responder should receive the message and what the message to that responder should say. Once the responders have been notified and dispatched to the incident location using the above process, the operator can focus on coordinating resolution of the incident.